Hypnotized
by Stabilipoison
Summary: Boboiboy terkena Hipnotis Adu Du yang menyebabkan dia aneh. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Warning: Boboiboy X Fang
1. Chapter 1 : It's Begin

"Selamat pagi Ochobot. Hoamm" Sapa Boboiboy pagi itu. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan mengerang."nghh haaahhh. Lelah sekali."

"Cepatlah mandi Boboiboy. Kau bau." Ochobot meminta Boboiboy segera mandi setelah itu Boboiboy harus membantu Tok Aba di kedainya.

"Kau kan robot. Macamana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Boboiboy bermalas – malasan. Ia menyeret handuknya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Boboiboy menggosok giginya dengan malas dan berjalan ogah – ogahan menggapai shower.

Setelah selesai mandi, Boboiboy dan Ochobot segera pergi ke kedai Tok Aba untuk membantunya di kedai.

"Cucu Atok sudah bersih. Nah baguslah, kau bantu atok di kedai." Atok Aba menyambut cucu kesayangannya itu dengan menyuruhnya segera membantunya."Iyelah tok."

...

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam ia membantu Atok, Boboiboy beristirahat sebentar. Ia begitu lelah, pelanggan Tok Aba sangat banyak.

"Jangan malas – malasan, Boboiboy." Tegur Ochobot melihat Boboiboy merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja kedai Tok Aba."Iyelah, aku nak rehat dulu."

"Spesial Hot Chocolate satu." Sebuah suara yang begitu akrab di telinga Boboiboy membangkitkan kepalanya yang telah rebah di meja Kedai Tok Aba.

"Ye lah. Hoi Ochobot, Spesial Hot Chocolate satu." Teriak Boboiboy pada Ochobot. Setelah hot chocolate pesanan itu selesai, Boboiboy segera mengantarkannya.

"Spesial Hot Chocolate Tok Aba dah jadi. Silahkan." Boboiboy menyerahkan Hot chocolate itu. Ia menoleh sebentar."Fang?"

"Hmm?" Gumam Fang menjawab keheranan Boboiboy. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Nak nikmati Spesial Hot Chocolate Tok Aba lah. Apa lagi memangnya?" Jawab Fang tak begitu peduli. Terlihat beberapa anak perempuan sedang melihat Fang sambil membawa sejumlah kamera. _'Tebar pesona macam ku tak tahu je.'_ Batin Boboiboy. Ia segera kembali dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

...

Sementara itu di markas kotak

"Incik boss, ooh Incik Boss~" Suara sebuah robot ungu menggelegar mencari Incik Bossnya yang berkepala dadu.

"Apalah kau ribut – ribut macam ni?" Sesosok alien dengan kepala kotak dan berkulit hijau mengilap keluar. "Lihat Incik Boss apa yang saya bawakan tuk Incik Boss ni?" Probe menunjukkan sesuatu pada Bossnya dengan bangga.

"Apa? Kau sudah memiliki bukti kelemahan Boboiboy?" Tanya Adu Du berikut tawa liciknya.

"Eh tadi Incik Boss suruh aku apa?" Tanya Probe begitu polos.

PRANG!

Cawan besi mengenai kepala Probe. Ia memegang kepalanya sambil mengerang."Aduh sakitlah Incik Boss."

"Kau ni bikin aku kesal je!" Teriak Adu Du memarahi Probe yang masih menunjukkan wajah tak bersalah. "Aku suruh korang cari bukti kelemahan Boboiboy. Apa yang kau dapat?!"

"Ini Incik Boss, aku temukan ini di taman. Coba Incik Boss tonton dulu." Probe menyerahkan sebuah rekaman. Terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan semacam topeng untuk menutupi identitasnya.

" _Marilah saksikan kehebatan terbesar abad ini!"_ Orang tersebut meunduk memberi hormat sambil terdengar tepukan tangan dari berbagai orang yang berkumpul di taman itu. _"Saya butuh satu orang tuk jadi sukarelawan."_ Seorang laki – laki maju dengan seorang wanita.

" _Silahkan anda berdua duduk di kursi yang telah kami sediakan. Kalian tak de saling kenal? Bukan kawan?"_ Kata orang itu lagi. Dan sang sukarelawan dua – duanya itu menggelengkan kepala.

" _Baiklah, untuk anda sang pria. Mari lihat ke arah saya. Lihat koin ini."_ Ia mengarahkan sebuah koin yang diikatkan tali dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah laki – laki tersebut _. "Konsentrasi... arahkan perhatian pada koin ini. Dan tertidurlah.."_ Terlihat laki – laki itu mulai mengantuk lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

" _Anda, yang sedang saya sentuh. Dengarkan saya, pada hitungan ke – 3 anda akan merasakan sayang dan cinta yang amat besar pada orang yang pertama kali anda lihat."_ Orang bertopeng tersebut menggiring perempuan itu ke depan laki – laki tersebut.

" _Satu... Dua... Ti...ga..."_ Laki – laki itu tiba – tiba membuka matanya lalu berkata _,"Oh sayangku biarpun aku tak pernah kenal kau, tapi hati ini telah terpaut pada kau."_ Semua bertepuk tangan menyambut keberhasilan orang bertopeng tersebut.

" _Terima kasih, terima kasih. Kamipun sedia buku tuk kalian yang ingin belajar hipnosis macam saya ni."_ Akhir orang bertopeng tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU REKAM INI PROBEEEEEEEEE?!" Adu Du segera murka. Ia mengambil pistol lasernya hendak menembak Probe.

"Sabar Incik Boss, sabar... Saya sudah belikan buku ini untuk Incik Boss! Horee." Probe menyerahkan buku hipnosis yang baru dibelinya itu pada Bossnya.

PLAKK

"Apa yang kau beli ini?! Tak guna! Kau habiskan duitku je!" Teriak Adu Du sambil melemparkan buku tersebut. Tiba – tiba Adu Du kedatangan ide.

"Probe! Berikan buku itu padaku mhuahahahaha."

...

Boboiboy masih mengelap gelas – gelas yang telah dicucinya. Sudut matanya sesekali menatap ke arah Fang yang kelihatan sok cool. Ia membawa sebuah buku. Membacanya sambil meminum hot chocolate. Sinar matahari menyinari ujung rambunya yang melawan arah gravitasi itu. Membuat warna navi bluenya semakin mengilap. Membuatnya semakin keren.

"Habislah Kau Boboiboy!" Adu Du mengagetkan Boboiboy. "Heh?! Apa lah kau ni Adu Du?" Tanya Boboiboy kesal.

"Probe! Sekarang!" Boboiboy tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Ia menutup matanya dan melindungi wajahnya kalau – kalau ia akan diserang. "Baik Incik Boss."

"Boboiboy lihatlah koin ini." Perintah Probe. Boboiboy refleks menatap koin itu."Ish, apalah kau ni Adu Du." Boboiboy masih menatap ke arah koin itu. Masih bingung apa yang akan terjadi.

"Lihatlah... konsentrasi... kau akan tertidur... kau akan mengantuk.. hihihi." Probe berkata sambil menggoyangkan tali yang diikatkan pada koin tersebut. Boboiboy mulai merasakan matanya begitu berat. Ia memaksakan matanya tetap membuka, namun ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia tertidur.

"Incik Boss Boboiboy telah tertidur." Bisik Probe.

"Lanjtkan Probe!" Adu Du memberi perintah pada Probe. "Baik Incik Boss!"

Probe menyentuh pundak Boboiboy lalu berkata,"Hei kau uh... eh Boboiboy... apa lagi ni Incik Boss?" Tanya Probe yang kelihatannya sangat kebingungan. Adu Du memberikan berbagai isyarat tapi, sepertinya Probe tidak benar – benar memahaminya.

"Kau akan... akan... merasakan sayang dan cinta pada orang yang kau lihat pertama kali saat hitungan ke tiga!" Ucap Probe begitu yakin. Adu Du menepuk kepalanya. Memang menyebalkan benarlah si Probe ini.

"Harimau Bayang! SERANGG!" Sesosok lembaga hitam bermata merah mengejar Adu Du d an Probe.

"Probe! Apa yang kau buat ni! CEPAT!" Adu Du berlari sekencang – kencangnya menghindari harimau bayang buatan Fang.

"Tunggu Incik Boss! Aku belum mengucapkan hitunganku lah!" Probe menolak lari dan bersiap menghitung

"Satu... dua... Ti...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BOSSS TOLONG AKU INCIK BOSS!  
" Harimau bayang Fang dengan cepat menghajar Probe dan Adu Du yang akhirnya lari terbirit – birit.

Fang berlari ke arah Boboiboy yang masih belum begitu sadar.

"Hoi Boboiboy, kau tak apa?" Tanya Fang kelihatan cemas.

"Fang...?"

Bersambung

* * *

Saya kembalii dengan cerita yang jauh lebih ngaco dan kisah BoyFang yang suhunya saya naikkan sedikit.

Maafkan saya atas segala Typo, kesalahan diksi, bahasa yang kurang cocok, OOC dan plot yang kurang jelas.

Saya harap fic ini tidak kalah dari yang sebelumnya ^^ mohon review kritik dan sarannya.

Terimakasih

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	2. Chapter 2 : Almost

"Fang...?"

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap Fang perlahan. Fang masih keheranan dengan Boboiboy. Boboiboy secara spontan memeluk Fang yang sedari tadi keheranan. Boboiboy setengah mencekik Fang dalam dekapannya.

"Hei, hei apa ini?! S-sakitlah!" Fang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Boboiboy. Boboiboy melepas Fang dan terus memperhatikannya.

"Oi, kau kenapalah jadi macam ni?" Tanya Fang yang sedari tadi keheranan. Belum selesai menjawab pertanyaan, Boboiboy menyentuh tangan Fang. Membelainya perlahan, mendekatkannya ke arah wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya yang kemerahan ke atas kulit tangan Fang yang putih.

"Aku... aku cinta pada kau lah Fang."

Semua orang di Kedai Tok Aba melihat kejadian tersebut. Benar – benar panas hari ini, sampai – sampai membuat wajah Fang merah bagai habis direbus dalam panci.

"Apa kau cakap? Macam – macam saja kau. Sudahlah, makin tak benar otak kau ni. Aku nak balik je." Fang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Boboiboy.

"Tunggu, Fang."

Bibir Boboiboy tiba – tiba mendarat di pipi Fang. Sebuah tangan mengunci pergerakannya dan membiarkan pipinya yang putih dikecup oleh bibir tak berdosa itu. Mata laki – laki berambut navy blue itu segera membelalak. Pupilnya memenuhi bola matanya menyisakan daerah putih di mata laki – laki itu. Kejadian begitu cepat, Fang benar – benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Fang segera mendorong Boboiboy lalu berlari pulang. Wajahnya saat ini jauh lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

...

Fang benar – benar tak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia masih terus berpikir. Otaknya bagai tak dapat melupakan kejadian menyebalkan tadi. _'Apa – apaan si Boboiboy ni?!'_ Batinnya. Setelah itu wajah Fang memerah lagi dan ia jadi sulit tidur.

Keesokan paginya, Fang memanggul tasnya memasuki kelas dengan angkuh. Namun sudut matanya tetap berjaga – jaga akan keberadaan Boboiboy _. 'hmm, aman.'_

"HAI FANG!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fang terlonjak kaget."Apa – apaan lah kau ni." Ia menunjukkan wajah sebalnya terhadap Gopal karena telah mengejutkannya.

"Ape lah kau ni. Aku kan nak menyapa kau saja." Gopal kelihatannya juga kesal karena sapaannya tidak disambut baik oleh Fang. Fang masih duduk sambil berjaga – jaga.

"Hai Fang." Sesosok anak laki – laki bertopi Jingga tersenyum manis di depan wajah Fang.

"SE- SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI?!" Fang begitu kaget sampai – sampai ia berteriak. "Hei kenapelah si Fang ni?" Tanya Gopal belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan kau dekati aku lagi! Jangan!" Perintah Fang yang perlahan mundur menjauhi Boboiboy. "Aku tak dapat jauh dari kau lah. Ini untuk kau." Boboiboy memberikan segelas Ice Chocolate Tok Aba.

"Manalah pagi – pagi minum Ice?" Fang menolaknya sambil melipat tangannya. "Kalau kau tau mau tak pe, ku ambil lagi." Seringaian Boboiboy melebar. Fang yang melihat Ice Chocolate yang disukainya akan direbut segera mencegah Boboiboy. Ia menarik tangan Boboiboy cukup keras untuk mecegahnya mengambil haknya.

"Hmm, kau bilang tak mau? Kau ni." Boboiboy meminumnya sedikit lalu memberikannya pada Fang.

"Tak maulah aku! Sudah bekas kau ni." Fang berteriak memarahi Boboiboy. "Itu permulaan je sebelum bibirku menyentuh benar bibir kau ni." Boboiboy tersenyum sambil mendekatkan telunjuknya ke bibir Fang yang tipis, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Fang yang wajahnya mulai memerah lagi. Gopal dan kawan – kawan yang menyaksikannya ternganga dengan mulut lebar.

"Ape lah yang kau buat dengan Boboiboy?!" Tanya Gopal mendramatisir.

"Tak de lah. Aku tak buat apa – apa." Fang memutar matanya berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang sekarang benar – benar tak karuan. Lalu meminum ice chocolate itu.

...

Fang yang tak sengaja meminum IceChocolate bekas Boboiboy tadi masih terus berpikir. Wajahnya merah seperti habis direbus. Ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan, _'Jadi ini ciuman tak langsung?'_ Batinnya memperburuk suasanya hatinya yang benar – benar kacau karena ulah Boboiboy.

"Kena kau!" Peluk Boboiboy dari belakang. Hati Fang begitu terlonjak sekarang. Mengapa Boboiboy jadi ada dimana – mana? Pergerakannya pun cepat sekali.

"Lepakan aku." Jawab Fang kasar. "Tak mau lah nanti kau pergi lagi." Kata Boboiboy begitu bahagia mendapatkan Fang. Dia tak sadar kelakuannya ini membuat jantung Fang jadi tak sehat. Sekarang debaran itu muncul lagi.

"Hei, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik tuk kau." Bisik Boboiboy ringan. Suaranya menelisik di telinga Fang perlahan. Napasnya yang teratur melewati leher Fang yang jenjang, membuat Fang tambah berdebar. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya agar Boboiboy tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang begitu merah sekarang.

"Kau tahu kan, aku benar – benar mencintai kau. Kau tak meragukannya kan?" Bisiknya lagi yang membuat telinga Fang semakin sensitif. Tangan Boboiboy yang semula memeluk Fangpun mulai bermain. Tangan Boboiboy mulai meraba masuk dalam seragam sekolah Fang. Mulai menyentuh kulit Fang yang begitu halus, dan perlahan membelai kulitnya yang begitu halus, membiarkan otak Fang mulai kosong dan membuat wajahnya semakin merah padam. Fang mencoba menahan suaranya.

Tindakan yang dilakukan Boboiboy membuatnya terperdaya. Dia bagai tak bisa melawan. Tiba – tiba Boboiboy mencubit kecil kulit Fang yang sedang dirabanya. Tindakan Boboiboy membuat Fang sadar dan segera memberontak dari pelukan Boboiboy yang semakin ganas.

"Apa – apaan kau ni! Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Fang berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah setelah Boboiboy hampir menghancurkan masa depannya. Wajah Fang masih benar- benar merah. Namun, Boboiboy tak pantang menyerah. Boboiboy juga ikut berjalan maju mendekati Fang yang kelihatannya ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya kaki belakang Fang terantuk sesuatu yang cukup keras.

' _Matilah aku_.' Batin Fang setelah dirinya tersudut. Seringai Boboiboy semakin lebar. Fang sudah tak dapat pergi kemana – mana lagi.

"Harimau Ba-" Tangan Boboiboy dengan sigap menangkap tangan fang, menyudutkannya dan mencengkeram tangan Fang dengan kencang, membuatnya meringis, "nghh.. Le – lepaskan a-aku, S-sakit.." Fang kelihatan begitu ketakutan dan berusaha memberontak, namun kaki Boboiboy juga telah mengunci Fang dengan baik. Fang masih menatap Boboiboy yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Fang mulai memejamkan mata. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba – tiba Boboiboy melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan sebelah kanan menyisakan tanda merah semerah wajah Fang saat ini. Jemari Boboiboy menggapai bibir Fang perlahan, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Nafas Boboiboy yang begitu hangat, terhembus mengenai bibir tipis Fang yang begitu gemetaran. Wajah Boboiboy semakin mendekati wajah Fang yang mulai merasakan nafas Boboiboy yang semakin mendekat ke arah bibirnya.

Tiba – tiba sebuah benda yang kenyal menempel di bibir Fang. Manis dan begitu kenyal, memaksanya untuk segera membuka bibirnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulunya.

"Hei bukalah mulut kau." Perintah Boboiboy pada Fang yang berusaha menerima kenyataan dengan membuka matanya perlahan. Sepotong Donat Lobak Merah sedang disuapkan Boboiboy padanya.

"Kalau kau tak buka mulut, biar aku yang makan." Tiba – tiba, Boboiboy berpikir sesuatu.

"Atau... Kau ingin menikmati donat Lobak Merah ini dari mulutku?" Tanyanya disertai seringaian lebar. Fang menunjukkan kengerian lalu segera menggigit donat lobak merah yang disuapkan Boboiboy padanya. _'Ingin kugigit tangan kau. Sial kau Boboiboy.'_ Batin Fang masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah itu Boboiboy meninggalkan donat lobak merah kesukaan Fang itu bertengger di mulutnya. 

" Ingat, kalau waktunya tiba bibir kau tu, kan jadi milikku seorang je." Seringai Boboiboy sembari pergi. 

Bersambung

* * *

Ceritanya makin ngaco ya ;;

Tercapai juga bikin adegan sedikit panas (?) semoga suka dengan cerita yang kali ini. Hehehe

Terimakasih juga yang telah mendukung di chapter sebelumnya. Saya minta maaf atas segala Typonya, OOCnya, Plotnya yang cukup ngaco, bahasa yang kurang baik, diksi yang tidak tepat, atau mungkin kurang hot (?)

Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweet or Sour?

" Ingat, kalau waktunya tiba bibir kau tu, kan jadi milikku seorang je."

...

Fang masih mengunyah donat lobak merahnya. Ia mengunyah dengan sangat lambat. Selambat otaknya berpikir. Dadanya masih berdebar. Wajahnya masih merah namun tidak semerah sebelumnya.

Fang terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia masih berjalan sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar kakinya telah menggapai kedai Tok Aba. Fang menatap sekelilingnya. Tiba – tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi. Fang langsung mengubah haluan kakinya dan segera meninggalkan Kedai Tok Aba.

"Mau kemana? Hehehehe." Seorang bertopi putih – biru menggunakan _air skatenya_ menghentikan langkah Fang. Fang mencoba menghindar ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun si topi putih – biru itu terus saja mengarahkan _air skatenya_ untuk menghalangi langkah Fang.

"Minggir kau! Aku nak balik lah." Jawab Fang kesal karena keinginannya untuk menghindari kedai Tok Aba ini dihalangi Taufan.

"Ayolah main, sebentar je." Taufan turun dari _air skatenya_. Ia membawa Fang dengan paksa dan menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan aku lah!" Berontak Fang.

"Nah duduklah. Aku kan temani kau." Taufan memberikan senyum jenakanya yang begitu khas. Tak lupa ia memberikan Fang segelas Ice Chocolate.

"Eh, tapi aku tak pesan." Fang merespon kedatangan Ice Chocolatenya. "Memang tak."

"Lalu untuk apa Ice Chocolate ni?" Tanya Fang masih bingung. "Untuk kau lah. Untuk kau minum." Taufan masih tersenyum.

"Tapi..." Taufan memotong ucapan Fang. Telunjuknya yang jenjang menyentuh bibir Fang perlahan,

"Ssst. Sudah minumlah. Ini hadiah tuk orang yang paling kusayang je lah." Taufan masih tersenyum sambil berputar – putar. " Ayo habiskan! Habiskan! Itu buatan ku lah." Katanya si topi putih-biru yang modelnya agak dikesampingkan. Fang diam sejenak lalu mulai menyeruput Ice Chocolate yang dingin tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau berpecah tiga?" Tanyanya pada Taufan.

"Heh? Aku kerepotan membantu Tok Aba tadi. Kau lihatlah. Ramai, bukan?" Taufan mulai menerangkan sambil terus berputar – putar dan mencuci gelas – gelas menuruti permintaan pelanggan Tok Aba yang makin menjadi – jadi.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak bantu?" Tanya Fang lagi sambil terus menyeruput Ice Chocolatenya.

"Kau tak lihat? Aku sedang mencuci gelas ni lah. Aku juga nak temani kaulah." Jawab Taufan sekenanya.

"Tak perlulah kau temani aku. Aku nak balik, ya." Fang berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Kau bilang kau mau kemana?" Tanya sesosok dingin. Matanya merah menyala. Topinya hitam dengan semburat merah menambah keren topi yang dikenakannya.

"Nak balik lah." Fang tidak mengindahkan laki – laki pembawa petir itu. "Memang ada yang memperbolehkan kau balik?" Tanyanya dingin. Ia telah berpindah menghalangi jalan Fang sekarang.

"Apa urusan kau melarangku?" Tanya Fang dingin.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Halilintar, mendekati Fang perlahan. Ia menyentuh pipi Fang dengan pelan. Fang tiba – tiba berhenti. Ia tidak menghindar atau mundur. Ia menatap mata merah tersebut. Memberanikan diri menatapnya lebih tepatnya. Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Fang. Fang menahan napasnya. Ia sepertinya sudah pasrah. Melawanpun ia tak cukup kuat.

"Hoi, hoi kau bukannya kerja. Sana bantu Tok Aba." Gempa mengagetkan Fang dan Halilintar yang sekarang berdiri mematung. "Kau juga Taufan, waktu rehat kau sudah selesai."

"Iyelah. Ganggu saja." Dengan sebal Halilintar meninggalkan Fang yang masih mematung. _'Hampir saja!'_ Batin Fang menghela napas panjang. Tiba – tiba Gempa melayangkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Fang. Lalu mulai memainkan pipi Fang yang kelihatan sedikit gembil.

"Hei, hentikan hentikan! Sakit lah!" Teriak Fang meminta Gempa menghentikan kegiatan barunya.

"Kau nih makin manis saja kalau marah." Gempa tersenyum sebentar lalu menatap Fang serius.

"Aku benar – benar menginginkanmulah. Aku tak de main – main sama kau. Kau itu aneh. Kau selalu ada di kepalaku. Kau tahu? Kemarin aku tak bisa tidur, korang selalu ada di kepalaku." Ucap Gempa perlahan. Ia memegang tangan Fang. Fang mulai memerah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Halah sudahlah! Korang semua bikin hidupku susah je. Permisi aku nak balik." Fang melemparkan tangan Gempa lalu berjalan pulang tanpa menengok balik. Jantungnya kacau sekarang. Benar – benar kacau!

...

Adu Du berputar – putar di markas kotak. Ia masih begitu bingung dengan stragteginya yang digagalkan Probe kemarin.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau!" Si kepala hijau melemparkan cawan besi sehingga mengenai kepala si robot ungu. "Aduh, aku salah apa lagi Incik Boss?" Tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Salah apa kau tanya?! ISH GERAM AKU! KAU GAGALKAN RENCANA KU!"

"Tapi, bukannya itu sama persis seperti yang orang itu katakan, Incik Boss?"

"Rencana kitorang berbeda dengan rencana dia kau tahu?!" Jawab Adu Du makin geram.

"Macamana kita nak tengok keadaan dia, Incik Boss?" Tanya Probe lagi.

"Tak usahlah. Lebih baik kita susun rencana tuk hapuskan dia je. MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

...

Hari ini hujan begitu deras. Fang lupa membawa payungnya. Ia pikir cuaca tidak akan seburuk ini. Fang hanya terpaku di depan sekolah sambil memanggul tasnya berharap hujan akan berhenti. Dia mencoba menoleh kanan dan kiri berharap kepopulerannya akan mendatangkan payung cuma –cuma untuknya.

"Kau tak balik?" Tanya seseorang tiba -tiba sudah berada di samping Fang. Fang menoleh sebentar melihat asal suara yang bertanya itu. Melihat topi jingga itu, Fang segera bersedia. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"B- bukan urusan kau lah." Jawab Fang dingin namun, masih terbata. Mata hazel itu terus mengamatinya. Membuat Fang berdebar. Fang diam saja saat mata hazel itu mengunci Fang sebagai sasarannya. Fang berpura-pura santai sambil menghentakkan kakinya perlahan, lalu menatap hujan yang sedari tadi masih lebat juga. Tapi sayangnya, jantungnya tidak bisa sesantai itu.

"Kau tak bawa payung ya?" Tanya Boboiboy mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Fang.

"Kalau tak, lalu apa mau kau?" Tanya Fang agak gugup dengan pertanyaannya.

"Sama. Hehehe." Jawab Laki-laki di sebelahnya itu sambil tertawa jenaka. "Cih." Cibir Fang.

"Kalau begitu, kitorang bisa berduaan saja sampai hujan berhenti." Cengir Boboiboy sekali lagi.

BERDUAAN?!

Fang segera menatap sekelilingnya. Sudah mulai sepi, kawan-kawannya yang lain pun sudah mulai terlihat meninggalkan sekolah. Ada yang menggunakan payung, ada pula yang dijemput. Kini tinggal Fang, Bobiboy dan keheningan antara mereka yang tersisa. _'Kenapa lagi ni aku bisa terjebak dengan si Boboiboy ?!'_ Batinnya jeng _kel_.

"Kau kedinginan kah?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Tak, lagipula aku punya jaket." Fang menunjuk ke arah jaketnya yang selalu diikatkannya di pinggang.

"Kalau aku yang merasa dingin, apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Boboiboy iseng.

"Pakai ni." Fang menyodorkan jaketnya yang biasanya terikat di pinggang. Si topi jingga diam, agak memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia kesal dengan Fang yang kurang peka. Tapi diambil jugalah jaketnya Fang dan dipakainya.

"Masih dingin lah."Gerutu Boboiboy manja. "Berisik kau ni. Sudah tahan saja. Kau kira aku tak merasa dingin, hah?!"

Ups! Fang langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak sengaja meluncurkan kalimat itu. _'Aduh keceplosan! Macamana ni jadi?!.'_ Fang masih menyesali peluncuran kalimat bodoh itu.

Sebuah lingkaran tangan melingkar di tubuh Fang. Perlahan membuat tubuhnya dan juga hatinya hangat. Tangan itu perlahan mengunci Fang dalam kehangatan. Fang menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"Macamana? Hangat tak?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan! Tak de hangat-hangatnya." Fang berusaha memberontak, tapi tak seintensif sebelumnya. Lagipula saat ini ia sedang kedinginan. Memang ini yang dibutuhkannya. Boboiboy mengencangkan pelukannya, seolah menjaga tubuh Fang yang gemetaran, melindungi kulitnya yang putih dari udara dingin. Fang mulai diam dan menikmati pelukan hangat Boboiboy.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" Tanya Boboiboy seketika, yang malah membuat Fang terkejut.

"Apalah kau ni. Sudahlah lepaskan aku nak balik." Fang memberontak. Boboiboy akhirnya melepaskan Fang. "Tapi tunggu, ini masih hujan. Nanti kau sakit lah" Respon Boboiboy.

Fang membuang muka, menolak Boboiboy yang menahannya. "Biar saja." Jawab Fang sekenanya.

Dengan sigap Boboiboy membuka jaket milik Fang, berikut jaket hoodienya. Ia memakaikannya pada Fang dengan urutan: Jaket Fang barulah hoodie miliknya.

"Hei, hei apa–apaan kau?!" Berontaknya saat Boboiboy tengah mencoba memakaikannya.

"Sudah kau diam sajalah." Boboiboy sedikit membentaknya. Fang kaget tiba – tiba Boboiboy sedikit ketus padanya. Setelah perbuatan Boboiboy selesai, ia melepas topinya lalu memakaikannya di kepala Fang. Memaksa rambut navy blue jabriknya menempati topi jingganya. Setelah itu Boboiboy menaikkan hoodienya sehingga menutupi seluruh kepala dan topi yang dikenakan Fang.

"Kau boleh balik lah. Hati-hati jangan sampai kau sakit. Aku pasti sedih kalau lihat kau sakit."

"Hei... Tapi... kau..." Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Boboiboy yang hanya menggunakan seragam sekolahnya itu berlarian menerobos hujan menggunakan tasnya sebagai pelindung kepala.

Punggung Boboiboy mulai mengecil dan perlahan menghilang ditelan hujan. Jantung Fang masih tak karuan melihat punggung Boboiboy yang kehujanan itu.

"Kau juga, jangan sampai sakit... Boboi...boy."

Bersambung

* * *

Ceritanya makin ngaco ;;

Saya sangat ingin mempair Boboiboy lain (?) dengan Fang. Sebenarnya saya ingin mempair Boboiboy api atau Halilintar dengan Fang. Tapi yasudahlah~ mungkin nanti Boboiboy api di akhir atau mungkin tidak (no spoiler he he)

Saya berharap kesalahan saya di chapter–chapter sebelumnya dapat dimaklumi. Chapter ini memang ga segreget (?) yang sebelumnya. Tapi saya akan berusaha di chapter depan lebih panas (?)

Maafkan saya bila ada Typo, OOC, Kesalahan bahasa, diksi yang kurang tepat, penggambaran yang kurang jelas,plot yang kayaknya ketauan banget, adegan yang kurang hot (?) ataupun plot yang ngaco ;;

Saya masih butuh banyak saran dan kritik, monggo di review. Terimakasih juga untuk yang sebelum – sebelumnya telah memberikan review seperti dukungan, kritik dan saran. Ke depannya saya akan lebih baik lagi w maaf jikalau saya tidak dapat membalas review kalian semua ;;

Semoga masih pada suka, soalnya chapter selanjutnya sepertinya saya akan membutuhkan kulkas (?) ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kiss x Sick

Fang memasuki kelas pagi ini. Ia membawa jaket hoodie Boboiboy serta topi jingga milik Boboiboy. Setelah meletakkan tasnya. Ia duduk di mejanya dan menatap ke arah meja Boboiboy yang berada di depan mejanya.

"Hoi Gopal. Kau tau Boboiboy kemana?" Tanya Fang pada Gopal yang sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu." Sahut Gopal memutar matanya. Ia seakan malas memjawab pertanyaan Fang.

' _Kemana si Boboiboy ni?'_ Batin Fang mulai khawatir.

...

"Hachoo!"

"Ish kau jorok benar lah." Ochobot memberikan selembar tisu ke Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengambil tisunya dan membersihkan cairan kental kekuningan itu dari hidungnya. Ia lalu menarik selimutnya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Hoi Ochobot, mana Fang lah?"

"Hah? Fang. Apalah kau cakap ni?" Tanya Ochobot yang keheranan dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy yang tidak karuan karena flu yang melandanya. Boboiboy membalik badannya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Kau nak bawakan Fang untukku?" Tanyanya sambil menyedot lendir kekuningan yang mendominasi hidungnya. Ia bergulingan kesana – kemari. Ochobot yang kesal melihat tingkah Boboiboy pun akhirnya berkata, "Iyelah nanti kubawakan. Kau harus rehat."

...

Fang di depan rumah Tok Aba selepas sekolah, hendak bertemu dengan cucunya yang akhir – akhir ini membuat jantungnya jadi kurang sehat.

"Permisi." Sahut Fang sambil mengetukkan pintu rumah Tok Aba.

"Iyelah sabar." Jawab sebuah suara dari balik pintu tersebut. Terdengar lemah, namun begitu khas di telinga Fang.

Sumber suara itu perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas, "Hmm, siapa?" Tanyanya lemas.

"Ha- hai Boboiboy." Sapa Fang dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Laki – laki yang berdiri di depannya menatap Fang dengan tidak yakin. Ia memicingkan pandangannya sedikit, lalu memandang Fang cukup lama.

"Fang...?" Boboiboy memanggilnya dengan lemah. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Fang. Namun, belum selesai keterkejutan Boboiboy akan sosok ungu di depannya, ia sudah terjatuh... di pelukan Fang.

...

Fang panik luar biasa setelah kejatuhan Boboiboy. Mula – mula Boboiboy dengan lemah memandangnya, namun ia segera kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh. Untung saja dengan sigap Fang menangkapnya. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Fang menggendong Boboiboy ke kamarnya agar ia bisa istirahat. Lalu, ia membaringkan Boboiboy dengan perlahan di atas kasurnya.

Ia menatap Boboiboy penuh rasa bersalah. Ia masih menyesali perbuatannya kemarin. _' Andai saja aku tak memaksakan diri.'_ Batin Fang. Ia menatap Boboiboy dari sudut kasur. Perlahan tangannya seperti ditarik magnet. Fang mengelus kepala Boboiboy dengan pelan, mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil terseyum lirih. _'Dasar bodoh.'_

"Hmm, Fang..." Boboiboy mulai mengigau. Fang yang sedang menikmati suhu dahi Boboiboy yang meningkat itu refleks menjawab . "Ya?" Jawabnya lugu.

"...Aku cinta pada kau. Kau tak boleh meninggalkan aku." Fang segera memerah setelah kalimat gurauannya Boboiboy itu sampai di telinganya.

"Aih meracau lah sepuas hati kau." Gurau Fang hendak pergi mengambil air untuk mengompres dahi Boboiboy yang sepertinya sedang tertidur. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyentuh tangan Fang, dengan lemah Ia menarik Fang mendekat. Perlahan ia mendaratkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi di pipi Fang dengan lembut. Menarik Fang untuk dekat ke wajahnya. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Fang yang begitu sensitif.

"Aku tak meracau." Kata Boboiboy yang ternyata sudah sadar sedari tadi. Ia menujukkan rasa manjanya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Fang, Macamana kalau aku cuba bibir kau?"

Fang seketika merah."A- apa-apaan kau ni?" Tanya Fang terbata – bata. Tangan Boboiboy telah melingkar di leher Fang dengan cepat. Menguncinya dalam dekapan. Boboiboy mulai menarik Fang mendekat sampai akhirnya ia berhasil merubuhkan Fang di kasur miliknya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Boboiboy bangkit perlahan mencengkeram tangan Fang dan menguncinya agar ia tak dapat lepas. Fang telah terbaring di atas kasur dan sekarang ia telah terkunci oleh cengkeraman tangan Boboiboy. Fang mulai mencoba memberontak, namun tenaga Boboiboy begitu kuat. _'mengapa ia sekuat ini? Bukankah ia sedang sakit?!'_ Batin Fang mulai kehabisan akal. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak berani menatap Boboiboy yang saat ini telah menatapnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Fang... lihat aku." Setelah mengunci tangannya pun, Boboiboy masih mencoba mengunci pandangan Fang agar tertuju hanya padanya. Fang refleks menatap Boboiboy yang tersenyum bagai singa yang telah melumpuhkan makanannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Boboiboi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Fang. Nafas hangat Boboiboy mulai berhembus melewati bibir tipis Fang, membuat Fang semakin berdebar. Fang mulai menutup matanya, memasrahkan segala yang terjadi. Boboiboypun melanjutkan aksinya.

"Mmphh...!"

Dua bibir pemuda itupun bertemu dalam satu waktu. Boboiboy mulai bergairah dan melanjutkannya. Lidah nya yang begitu liar mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam bibir Fang yang terkunci rapat. Dengan perlahan, Boboiboy memberikan sensasi di bibit bawah Fang. Fang yang terkejut, membuka mulutnya perlahan. Organ tak bertulang itu lolos dengan mudahnya, menelusuri mulut Fang. Sesekali bertemu lidah Fang yang sepertinya mulai menikmatinya.

"Nghh... Fa...nghh... " Panggil Boboiboy di sela ciuman mereka

Fang mulai kehilangan nafasnya. Ia merasakan oksigennya mulai habis ditelan Boboiboy. Ia mencoba memberikan isyarat, namun ia masih menikmati lidah boboiboy yang begitu hangat dan lincah bermain dengan lidahnya. Boboiboy mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Meninggalkan sehelai benang saliva antara mulut mereka.

Boboiboy mengusap bibirnya dengan jempolnya

"Macamana?" Tanyanya pada Fang yang berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Ngh... hanghh...aathhh... ahnnn... panhhh... nhashnnn..hhh..." Jawab Fang masih belum mendapatkan oksigennya kembali. Belum selesai Fang mendapatkan oksigen, Boboiboy segera mengarahnya bibirnya ke arah leher Fang yang jenjang. Menciumnya, lalu

"Nghh... Boboi...boy... jang...anhhhnn." Erang Fang dengan gigitan pelan yang Boboiboy layangkan di lehernya. Tangan laki – laki itu mulai memasuki baju Fang, meraba kulitnya perlahan. Membuat Fang begitu sensitif dengan sentuhannya.

"Jan...nganhh... sent... ahh.. hah.." Fang mulai mengeluarkan suara yang cukup erotis ketika Boboiboy meremas dadanya yang bidang. Boboiboy semakin bersemangat. Tangannya bermain dengan _nipple_ Fang sedangkan lidahnya yang semakin liar mendominasi leher jenjang Fang yang begitu sensitif. Sesekali, Boboiboy memberikan sensasi pada daerah jajahan lidahnya itu meninggalkan beberapa bekas merah semerah wajah Fang saat ini.

"Ahhnnn...Nhhhh..." Desah Fang tak terkendali. Fang mulai menikmati sesuatu yang dilakukan Boboiboy. Tidak ada perlawanan darinya membuat Boboiboy semakin leluasa menguasainya. Boboiboy kembali bermain dengan bibir Fang, menjilatinya sampai puas. Membuatnya kelihatan seperti singa yang begitu kelaparan.

Tok Tok

Suara tersebut menyadarkan pikiran Fang yang dibuai oleh lidah Boboiboy yang begitu mematikan.

"Permisi, Boboiboy?" Sebuah suara perempuan dari balik pintu memaksa mereka untuk menghentikannya. Fang segera mendorong Boboiboy dengan sekuat tenaga, membenarkan kembali pakaiannya dan segera berdiri untuk membuka pintu kamar. Namun Boboiboy dengan cepat menarik tangan Fang, memaksa Fang untuk menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau boleh membukanya." Seringai Boboiboy sambil menarik kembali selimutnya. Fang berjalan ke arah pintu dengan pikiran kosong. _'Macamana aku bisa begini?!'_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Jantungnya sepertinya benar – benar sudah rusak. Terutama saat Boboiboy menyentuhnya dengan lembut, rasanya jantungnya bagai berhenti. Dan sekarang ia berdetak lagi. Terlalu keras.

"Hai Boboi-" Sapaan Gadis berkerudung pink itu tiba – tiba terhenti setelah yang di depan matanya bukanlah Boboiboy.

"Ying...? Yaya...?"

"Kalian... Sedang apa?" 

Bersambung

* * *

MAAFKAN SAYA TELAT UPDATE ;;

Sungguh sibuk akhir – akhir ini ;; doakan saja saya cepat berbahagia (?) untuk kedepannya mungkin saya tidak bisa mengupdate secepat kemarin ;;

Adegannya kayaknya kurang panas ya ;; ya semoga kalian merasakan panasnya (?) sebenarnya agak bingung mau nulis apa dan akhirnya begini~ kasihan Fang :" tenang ini ga sampe adegan macem – macem kok (?) saya belum pro. Nulis ini aja deg-degannya bukan main. Ini lama-lama jantung saya yang rusak #abaikan. Tadinya Cuma mau adegan cium, jadinya merembet ;; maafin saya, untung belum yang aneh – aneh. Entah ini ratenya sepertinya harus dinaikkan X"D

Maafkan saya yang kurang cepat updatenya, cerita yang kurang hot (?), OOC, Typo, diksi yang kurang tepat, bahasa yang kurang jelas, penggambaran yang kurang dapat dimengerti, dan segala kesalahan lainnya

Semoga masih pada suka. Terimakasih atas semua review yang mendukung saya . saya bahagia sekali ga dikasih kacang :"

Sekali lagi terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya XD

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	5. Chapter 5 :Please Don't

"Kalian... sedang apa?

...

Fang menatap Ying dan Yaya penuh kebisuan. Sekarang hanya ada hening. Fang mengusap bibirnya seakan ingin menghapus jejak bibir Boboiboy.

"Nghh... siapa itu?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan lemas dari balik selimutnya, seolah -olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Ini ada-" Jawaban Fang terputus Oleh tangan Ying yang segera menutup mulut Fang.

"Cuma aku, Yaya dan ini Ying." Senyum Yaya mendekati kasur Boboiboy. Yaya masih menatap Boboiboy dengan curiga.

"Hmm, kasurmu agak berantakan." Selidik Yaya perlahan.

"Iyelah, seharian aku berbaring di sini." Jawab Boboiboy tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hmm... benar, Fang?" Tanya Yaya kurang yakin.

"Y- ya... mana kutahu. Aku baru lah sampai." Jawab Fang terbata – bata.

"Iyelah, si Fang belum lama di sini." Boboiboy menguatkan argumen Fang. "Hmm..." Yaya berputar melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Ya baiklah, kitorang cuma nak tengok kau. Kau dah baikan?" Tanya Yaya pada Boboiboy yang mulai kehilangan kecurigaannya. Fang menghela napas tanda leganya.

"Kitorang akan perhatikan korang terus, _ma_!" Bisik Ying pada Fang dengan logat Cinanya yang cukup kental. Ying perlahan meninggalkan Fang di depan pintu dan ikut bergabung dengan Yaya yang sudah duluan duduk di kasur Boboiboy.

"Terimakasih, kawan – kawan. Korang nak tengok aku selepas sekolah begini." Boboiboy dengan lemas tersenyum pada Yaya dan Ying. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Fang yang sedari tadi diam di sudut kamarnya. Fang saat ini merasa kacau. Ia menatap Boboiboy dengan sepi. Rasanya sekarang Boboiboy telah dikelilingi Yaya dan Ying yang sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan Boboiboy berlaku seakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi bagai angin lewat. Fang merenung di sudut kamar Boboiboy. Ia mulai memegang dadanya. _'Apakah aku cemburu? Kenapa begini sakit?._

"A- aku nak balik dulu ya." Fang segera mengambil tasnya lalu segera keluar dari kamar Boboiboy.

"Fang... Tunggu." Panggil Boboiboy. Namun, Fang terlanjur meninggalkan kamarnya

"Sudahlah, _ma_. Biar saja si Fang tu pergi."

"Benar tu Boboiboy, kan sudah ada kitorang. Kau tak perlu cemas." Yaya mengakhirinya dengan senyum. Namun di hati mereka masih menyimpan keraguan.

...

Fang masih tak percaya dengan kelakuan Boboiboy. Namun, yang terlebih lagi, mengapa ia begitu menikmatinya?

"Adu Du... INI PASTI PERBUATAN SI KEPALA DADU TU." Tiba – tiba Fang mendapatkan lampu di sekitar kepalanya. _'Tapi kalau aku cakap masalah ini pada kawan – kawan, pasti semua akan mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan dengan Boboiboy.'_ Batinnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut navy bluenya. Saat ini ia bingung dan otaknya masih belum bisa berpikir jernih karena perbuatan Boboiboy tadi.

"AAAARRGHH SIAL KAU BOBOIBOY!"

...

Fang memasuki kelas dengan lesu. Seharian ia tak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk mengingat kejadian yang dilakukan Boboiboy padanya. Wajahnya pun merah bagai tomat setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Alhasil, malam itu dia tak bisa tidur.

"Makanlah. Kau kelihatan lesu sangat." Sebuah suara yang begitu khawatir. Meletakkan sepotong donat lobak merah di atas mejanya. Fang menengadah ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau...?"

Fang memandang Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di kursinya yang berada tepat di depan Fang. Fang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke donat lobak merah pemberian Boboiboy. Ia mulai menyentuhnya. Terlihat sebuah kertas dibalik bungkusan donat tersebut, bertuliskan tulisan tangan khas laki – laki topi jingga itu

 _-Terimakasih, kau mau mengantarkan bajuku. Maaf atas kejadian kemarin.-_

Sebuah pesan singkat namun, membuat senyum Fang menatap ke arah Boboiboy yang juga kelihatan meliriknya dari sudut – sudut matanya. Setelah mata mereka saling bertemu, kelihatannya wajah Boboiboy memerah karena malu pandangannya tertangkap mata Fang. Namun, melihat mekarnya senyum Fang membuatnya sangat puas.

Namun, mereka tak sadar. Tidak jauh dari situ dua anak perempuan sedang mengamati mereka.

" _Haiya_ , kau lihat mereka aneh benar, _ma_."

"Sepertinya kau benar, Ying. Kitorang harus selidiki ini."

...

Selepas sekolah, Boboiboy berjanji akan membelikan Fang segelas Ice Chocolate dalam rangka meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Dan Fang tanpa berpikir panjang malah meng-iyakan ajakan Boboiboy.

"Terbaiklah kau Fang!" Senyumnya merasa begitu puas.

Fang berada di depan kedai Tok Aba, menyusuri jalanannya. Dan kakinya mendarat di kedai Tok Aba.

"Ice Chocolate satu." Pintanya setelah duduk manis di kursi kedai Tok Aba.

"Kau datang?" Sapa Boboiboy begitu bersemangat melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya sekarang benar–benar ada di hadapannya. Senyum Boboiboy mengembang, begitu lembut menatap Fang. Sekarang pandangan Boboiboy benar–benar terkunci oleh pesona laki-laki ungu tersebut.

"Cepatlah, aku haus." Perintah Fang membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy. Sebenarnya Fang tak mau ditatap seperti itu terlalu lama oleh Boboiboy. Saat ini tatapan Boboiboy menjadi racun untuknya. Membuatnya, mengingat kejadian itu, dan setelah itu jantungnya akan bergerak tak karuan. Fang tidak mengerti ini apa.

"Kau populer ya. Kawan kau saja banyak." Ucap Fang tiba-tiba. Boboiboy memberikan Ice Chocolate yang dipesan Fang.

"Maksud kau? Kau juga popular." Boboiboy menanggapinya dengan heran.

"Ya, kawan kau banyak. Tak macam aku lah." Lanjut Fang memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau masih punya aku. Tak usah risau." Jawab Boboiboy mulai membaca kecemasan di diri Fang.

"Maksudku, ya macam kemarin. Jikalau aku tak de pun, Yaya dan Ying masih tengok kau. Aku rasa kau tak butuh aku lagi."

Boboiboy diam saja menanggapi Fang. Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Hal itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kau ingin menghindariku?" Tanya Boboiboy. Matanya begitu sendu dan nada bicara sangat lemah. Berharap Fang tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Fang sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia menatap Boboiboy, menenggelamkan matanya hanya pada sosok Boboiboy.

"Entahlah, mungkin." Fang memutuskan mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya. Tapi hatinya tidak. Ia membuang mukanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari laki-laki yang telah ia sakiti tersebut.

Boboiboy kelu. Ia terlihat kecewa. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang membuat Fang benar – benar merasa bersalah. Boboiboy terasa bingung, ia marah, ia kesal, ia kecewa, namun ia sedih. Saat ini ia ingin mengeluarkan keris petirnya untuk mengancam Fang tetap padanya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih diam.

"Boboiboy?" Ucap Fang pelan, merasa bersalah atas ucapannya barusan. Boboiboy hanya meninggalkan hening, sampai akhirnya ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia menarik Fang dengan paksa dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Boboiboy kelihatan begitu kasar, mata hazelnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Fang terkejut karena respon Boboiboy yang begitu kasar dan tiba-tiba. Melihat Boboiboy yang begitu menakutkan, Fang mulai melakukan perlawanan. Namun, Boboiboy tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus melancarkan aksinya dengan kasar. Fang yang ketakutan akhirnya kembali pasrah dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Namun Boboiboy terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat, bibirnya siap melumat habis bibir orang yang dicintainya sekaligus membuat kecewa.

"Boboiboy... ja-jangan.." Pintanya di sela-sela kelakuan Boboiboy yang makin menjadi dan membuatnya benar-benar takut dicium oleh laki-laki yang sedang dikecewakannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Boboiboy melepaskan Fang sebelum bibirnya sempat melumat bibir Fang yang gemetaran tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Kau tahu, aku cinta pada kau? Sudahlah tak de gunanya aku aku memaksa kau. Sekarang terserah kau."

Boboiboy membalik badannya lalu berjalan pergi dari Kedai Tok Aba

"Ochobot, aku nak balik ya." Boboiboy berpesan pada Ochobot, lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan Fang dan diamnya dengan Ochobot. Fang kali ini rasanya ingin menangis. Bukannya harusnya ia senang, Boboiboy tak jadi menciumnya? Entahlah, sekarang Fang benar – benar menyesal.

"Hei, Ying aku tahu apa yang terjadi!"

" _Haiya_ , sudah kuduga lah, _ma_. Pasti mereka ada sesuatu."

Bersambung

* * *

YAMPUN SAYA JADI LELET UPDATE

;; maafkan saya atas keleletan ini. Saya seharian mengumpulkan mood untuk melanjutkannya /curhat

Saya merasakan ceritanya makin ngaco XD maafkan ya

Ohiya saya juga minta maaf atas chapter sebelumnya yang tiba – tiba memasukkan unsur yang asem kecutkecut (?) tangan saya haruslah bertanggung jawab atas ini semua , karena sebelumnya saya memang tidak berpikiran memasukkan yang asam ke fic ini bagi yang merasa dikhianati ratenya, saya benar-benar minta maaf saya sudah menaikkannya jadi M biar aman ;;

Saya benar-benar bahagia dengan reviewnya ;w; semuanya baik-baik dan mendukung X3 semuanya mengumpulkan mood saya untuk menyelesaikan ini semua XD semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan sentausa~

Terimakasih atas review, dukungan, kritik dan sarannya, saya membutuhkan kalian untuk lebih baik lagi w semua akan saya terima dengan baik kok hehehe~ saya suka, saya suka (?)

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan yang banyak saya perbuat seperti plot yang semakin ngaco, bahasa yang kurang jelas, diksi yang kurang tepat, kesalahan rate kemarin ;;, Typo, OOC, penggambaran yang kurang jelas. Mohon dimaklumi~

Sekali lagi saya masih mengharapkan dukungan kalian semua, semoga masih terus penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Terimakasih ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	6. Chapter 6 : Rival and Jealousy

Entah kenapa hari ini Fang sangat benci ke sekolah. Setelah terpaksa bangun dari mimpinya yang benar-benar buruk karena pertengkarannya dengan Boboiboy kemarin, ia akhirnya terpaksa berangkat ke sekolah. Ia masih terbayang-bayang kebodohannya.

' _Aih, bodoh benarlah aku ni.'_

Nasi telah menjadi bubur, Fang pun tidak berani menarik kata-katanya ataupun meminta maaf pada Boboiboy. Ia tahu ia salah, namun egonya memenangkan segalanya.

Fang berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah ditengadahkan. Berjalan angkuh. Dilihatnyalah Boboiboy yang dilewatinya sedang asik bergurau dengan Gopal.

"Hai Fang." Sapanya dengan senyum seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, sesuatu yang membuat Fang begitu kehilangan.

Fang tidak menjawabnya. Ia segera duduk di kursinya dan menatap ke arah jendela, perlahan matanya terusik memandangi Boboiboy dari sudut matanya. Laki – laki topi jingga itu kelihatan biasa saja setelah pertengkaran kemarin. Dia masih tetap menyapa Fang. Dia tidak kelihatan marah atau menjauhinya. Namun, tetap saja Fang merasa ada yang hilang.

"Kau ni, nanti Adu Du serang kau baru kau tahu rasa."

"Adu Du? Serang aku? Heleh heleh, mana mungkin lah." Gopal menimpali pernyataan Boboiboy sambil tertawa. Mereka kelihatan bahagia, meninggalkan Fang dengan kesepiannya.

"Hai Boboiboy! Hai Gopal! Hai... Fang." Sapa perempuan berkerudung merah jambu yang pagi itu begitu bersemangat.

"Hai Yaya!" Sapa Boboiboy pagi itu. Ia lalu memegang tangan Yaya perlahan,"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Boleh?"

Yaya kelihatan kaget, tiba-tiba Boboiboy melakukan hal itu. "Ngg, ya boleh." Jawab Yaya ragu.

"Jom ikut aku." Boboiboy keluar kelas sambil menarik tangan Yaya dengan semangat. Namun, ia tidak memperhatikan Fang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari ujung matanya.

' _Cih mau apa mereka?'_

 _..._

Fang sedang duduk di kantin. Sendirian. Membawa buku matematik yang biasanya ia benci. Tapi, saat ini ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dibekali tiga bungkus donat lobak merah, iapun mulai membalik – balik buku matematiknya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Boboiboy dan Yaya tadi. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apalagi tindakan Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan Yaya itu sangat aneh. Dan membuat... Fang begitu panas.

' _Aish aku kenapa ni?'_ Batinnya begitu gusar dengan kejadian tadi. Secepat itukah Boboiboy berpindah hati? Tapi, bukannya memang wajar kalau Boboiboy menyukai Yaya, kan?

Fang kembali gusar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Saat ini ia kehilangan sosok Boboiboy. Ia mulai mengambil donat lobak merahnya, mulai membukanya. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian saat Boboiboy menyuapkan donat lobak merak itu, dan permintaan maafnya pagi itu. Fang mulai mengeluarkan isi bungkusan tersebut. Hatinya kali ini begitu pedih. Donat kesukaannya itu telah membangkitkan memorinya dengan Boboiboy, sebelum ia merusak segalanya.

" _Atau... Kau ingin menikmati donat Lobak Merah ini dari mulutku?"_

" _Ingat, kalau waktunya tiba bibir kau tu, kan jadi milikku seorang je."_

Tiba-tiba otaknya memutar memorinya membuat Fang semakin tidak fokus memakannya. Ia mulai melelehkan air matanya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan.

"Hai Fang." Sapa seorang anak perempuan yang sangat khas. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua melambai terkena angin. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya sebentar lalu duduk.

" _Haiya_ , kau menangis, _ma_?" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Fang buru-buru mengusap matanya yang mulai basah dengan air matanya.

"A-Apalah kau cakap ni? Takde lah seorang popular macam ku menangis." Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Heleh, terserah korang sajalah, _ma_." Ying terlihat malas menghadapi kenarsisan Fang. Sepertinya ia dapat membaca kerisauan hati Fang saat itu. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Suka-suka saya, _ma_. Ini kantin bukan milik kamu." Jawab Ying sedikit ketus. Aih, Fang mulai malas menghadapi orang macam ini. Ia kembali meneruskan memakan donat kesayangannya tanpa menggubris Ying. Namun, Ying masih saja memperhatikan Fang dengan raut curiga.

" _Haiya_ , kau ada apa dengan Boboiboy hah?" Tanyanya di sela-sela hening yang diberikan Fang.

"Apalah kau ni? Tak de apa-apalah." Jawab Fang malas.

"Kamu jangan bohong! Saya dan Yaya dah tau, _ma_." Cecar Ying memaksa Fang jujur.

"Kalau kau dah tahu, buat apa kau tanya?" Fang menjawab sekenanya sambil membuka bungkus donat kedua. Ia malas berurusan dengan gadis ini. Namun, ia mencoba bersikap tenang agar Ying tidak dapat mencium sesuatu antara dia dan Boboiboy. "Ish kau menyebal- hmmph"

"Sudah kautelan je donat lobak merah ni. Aku sedang sibuk." Fang mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan Ying dengan menyumpalkan donat lobak merahnya yang kedua yang telah digigit oleh Fang sebelum nya sambil tertawa lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

"ISH AWAS JE KAU FANG!" Teriak Ying sebal sambil terus mengunyah donat lobak merah tersebut.

Tak jauh dari situ sebuah mata hazel bertopi jingga tengah menatap mereka.

...

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian Boboiboy dan Fang memulai pertengkaran. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula, Boboiboy tidak kelihatan berada di dekat Fang. Ia lebih sering terlihat berduaan dengan Yaya. Istirahat berdua, ke kantin berdua, selepas sekolah pun mereka pulang berdua. Fang yang melihatnya mulai memanas. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Menyebalkan sangat mereka tu." Guraunya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa menyebalkan?" Tanya Ying tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Fang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Boboiboypun langsung terlonjak. "Hah? Apa? Siapa?" Sahut Fang terlonjak.

"Ish kau ni. Siapa yang menyebalkanlah, _ma_?" Tanya Ying mulai kesal dengan Fang.

"Aish kau ni mau tahu je lah. Sana pergi." Dorong Fang dengan pelan, lalu ia membuang mukanya dan kembali menatap jendela.

Boboiboy yang sedang berbicara dengan Yaya mulai memperhatikan Fang dan Ying yang mulai akrab akhir-akhir ini. Sudut matanya menggambarkan kesedihan dan kehilangan.

"Hoi, Boboiboy. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yaya meminta perhatian dari Boboiboy yang mulai hilang dirampas Fang lagi. "Apalah yang kau lihat tu?"

"Tak de lah. Sudah, sudah tadi kau cakap soal apa?"

...

Hari ini Fang begitu lelah. Ia merenggangkan tangannya setelah ia bebas dari tugasnya membersihkan kelas. Hari ini kelas begitu kotor. Meja-mejapun benar-benar tidak rapih. Terpaksa, Fang merapikan semuanya. Setelah selesai merapikan dan membersihkan kelasnya, Fang memilih untuk duduk dan beristirahat sebentar. Namun, sepertinya ia terlalu penat dan lelah sampai-sampai ia tertidur dengan lelap.

Seorang laki-laki dengan topi jingga, memasuki kelas. Buku matematiknya ketinggalan karena terlalu terburu-buru tadi. Setelah Boboiboy memasuki kelas ia segera mencari buku matematiknya. Namun, matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut navy blue yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan sendu perlahan Boboiboy membelai rambut pemuda yang sedang berada di alam mimpi itu. Wajahnya yang putih tertimpa cahaya matahari siang itu membuatnya semakin indah. Boboiboy tersenyum melihat Fang yang tertidur.

"Bo..boi...boy, ma..af.." Racaunya di kala masa tidurnya itu. Boboiboy yang mendengarkannya begitu terkejut. Ia membuka hoodienya dan menyelimuti Fang dengan hoodie tersebut. Ia membuka kacamata violet berukirkan inisial nama Fang di gagangnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Sapai kapanpun, aku tak bisa marah pada kau." Ucap Boboiboy lalu mencium kening Fang perlahan. Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan duduk di lantai dekat dengan Fang. Perlahan, Boboiboy merebahkan kepalanya di paha Fang.

...

Hari menjelang sore, matahari mulai berubah jingga, sejingga topi Boboiboy.

"Hoam... aaah." Fang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, memakai kacamatanya dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai menunjukkan semburat jingganya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang hangat, ia menyadari sebuah kain lembut terselimutkan di atas tangannya. _'Hoodie ini... seperti ku kenal...'_

"BOBOIBOY?!" Pekik Fang setelah menyadari pahanya hangat dan berat. ia mulai sulit menggerakkan kakinya. Ia segera menatap ke arah kakinya dan... Boboiboy.

"Hmm..? Sudah jam berapa?" Tanyanya belum begitu sadar. Boboiboy menguap lalu merenggangkan tangannya dan menatap Fang dengan lugu. "Kau manis kalau tertidur." Ucapnya. Fang masih tak percaya Boboiboy di sini, di sampingnya. Menunggunya sampai ia bangun. Fang berubah merah. Ia segera berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Boboiboy.

"Terserah kau saja. Sudah aku nak balik. Dah sore. Kalau kau mau di sini terserah kau."

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat melingkar di tubuh Fang, membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan ikut merasakan pelukan itu. Boboiboy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kau tak boleh pergi."

Dengan cepat Boboiboy membalikkan badan Fang. "Lihat aku."

Fang saat itu hanya bisa diam dan menurut. Ia perlahan menatap mata hazel Boboiboy yang tertimpa jingga. Boboiboy menjinjitkan kakinya sedikit untuk menggapai Fang yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan memutuskan jarak antara bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Fang dengan pasrah membiarkan Boboiboy menelusurinya lebih jauh. Boboiboy mulai menenggelamkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Fang yang begitu hangat, membentukan lidah mereka. Fang yang menikmatinya, tidak sadar iapun perlahan ikut membalas ciuman Boboiboy yang begitu hangat. Tangan Fang mulai mencengkeram bahu Boboiboy dengan lembut.

"Nghh... hhh.." Desah Fang disela ciumannya.

Melihat Fang yang mulai agresif, Boboiboy melancarkan aksinya. Ia segera menyudutkan Fang ke dinding. Menarik keluar lidahnya yang telah menyedot habis oksigen Fang. Boboiboy memindahkan lidahnya ke leher Fang yang putih. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"nnhhhh... hhh..Bo..boi..boynnhh.." Erang Fang merasa bagian sensitifnya dikuasai Boboiboy. Boboiboy mulai memainkan tangannya dan membuka kancing seragam Fang perlahan.

"Kau menginginkan lebih, bukan?" Seringai Boboiboy di telinga Fang sambil menggigit pelan.

"Nghh.. mmhh..." Fang mulai mendesah tak terkendali setelah tangan Boboiboy menyentuh kulitnya. Fang merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Ia mulai merasa... nyaman.

"Fang... Boboiboy...?"

Sebuah suara membuat Boboiboy menghentikan sentuhannya. Ia segera menoleh dan melihat Yaya sedang berada di sudutpintu kelas mereka. Memperhatikan dengan hening. Fang segera mendorong Boboiboy yang telah melepaskan sentuhannya. Wajah Fang begitu merah. Begitupun Boboiboy. Fang segera membenarkan bajunya. Dan Boboiboypun menatap Yaya dalam hening.

"Kau... nak apa di sini?" Tanya Boboiboy pada wanita berkerudung merah jambu itu.

Yaya tak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Ia maju mendekat ke arah Fang dan Boboiboy yang telah membeku sedari tadi. "Minggir Boboiboy." Ia meminta Boboiboy untuk menjauh sedikit. Yaya segera mendekat ke arah Fang menatap wajahnya yang masih kemerahan.

"Kau tahu, aku suka pada Boboiboy." 

Bersambung

* * *

WARNING JANGAN DIBACA SIANG-SIANG XD

Yash setelah mengumpulkan mood dan saran dari teman-teman semua saya melemonkan chapter ini ;w;

Entah kenapa ceritanya jadi makin ngaco ~ setelah rate naik saya jadi lebih liar rawr (?)

Saya minta maaf chapter yang ini jadi agak lemon tapi ga hot (?)

Maafkan saya atas ke-OOCannya, Typonya, adegannya yang kurang hot, plot yang mulai ngaco, bahasa yang kurang baik, diksi yang kurang tepat dan kesalahan lainnya

Saya banyak sekali terimakasih buat yang sudah meriview dan memberikan kritik serta saran w saya masih pemula dan masih butuh berkembang, saya tentu masih membutuhkan kritik, saran dan reviewnya ;w; jadi kalau ada kritik dan saran cekidot langsung aja XD

Terimakasih banyak dukungannya :") yang selalu membangkitkan mood dan imajinasi saya untuk menyelesaikan Fic ini

Semoga ke depannya masih pada bersemangat mengikuti, terimakasih ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	7. Chapter 7 : Confusing

"Kau tahu, aku suka pada Boboiboy."

Hening tercipta antara mereka bertiga. Fang sedikit membelalak menatap ke arah Yaya. Sedang Boboiboy yang sepertinya telah kaku sedari tadi.

"K-kau apa maksud kau ni?"

Yaya diam masih menatap Fang yang tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Fang menatap Yaya dan Boboiboy bergantian, seakan meminta kejelasan dari ini semua. Boboiboy masih kelu tak mengerti harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah aku nak balik. Kau ambil je si Boboiboy tu. Aku tak de apa-apa dengan dia lah."

Fang segera mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi dari kelasnya dengan setengah berlari. Boboiboy yang melihat Fang pergipun segera menyusulnya. Namun, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya menghentikan langkah Boboiboy.

"Tak perlu kau kejar dia." Yaya menatapnya dengan serius.

"Arghh!" Dan sekarang Boboiboy benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

...

Fang dengan setengah berlari terus meyusuri jalanan yang menuju ke rumahnya. Pikirannya begitu kacau, begitu gusar.

Bruk!

" _Haiya_ , kalau jalan hati-hati, _ma_." Perempuan berdarah oriental itu memperingatkan Fang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya.  
"Yelah, sori." Fang menjawabnya dengan tidak berminat. Setelah itu ia segera meninggalkan Ying yang masih bingung melihat tingkah Fang.

" _Haiya_ , kamu kenapa hah? Lesu begitu _, ma_." Tanya Ying dari belakang punggung Fang. Fang berhenti berjalan, menundukkan wajahnya. "Tak de. Tak de apa-apa."

Ying menyadari suara Fang yang mulai bergetar. Dia tak ingin ikut campur, namun ia juga tak ingin melihat Fang yang mulai rapuh seperti ini.

Fang mulai melelehkan air matanya. Ia sepertinya tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Hatinya begitu pedih mendengarkan Yaya tadi. Saat ini ia merasa seperti ditipu. Ying mengetahui kepedihan hati kawannya itu. Ying segera mendekat, menyentuh pundak Fang.

"Jangan sedih _, ma_." Ia mengelus Pundak Fang. Tiba-tiba Fang merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Ying dan melelehkan air matanya disana. Ying hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut Fang dengan pelan.

...

Setelah menangis di jalan tadi Ying membawa Fang ke suatu tempat.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini lah?" Tanya Fang sebal.

"Sehabis kau menangis Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba paling enak, _ma_." Jawab Ying tanpa rasa bersalah. Fang benar-benar sebal. Ia ingin menghindari kedai ini dan tentu saja, cucu pemilik kedai ini.

"Sudahlah, aku nak balik je." Fang segera berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan Ying. Tapi, Ying dengan cepat menghentikan Fang.

"Kau tak boleh pergi, _ma._ " Ying segera menarik Fang dan berhasil membuatnya duduk di kursi kedai Tok Aba. Fang kelihatan sebal dengan ide Ying. Ia mulai menggembungkan pipinya yang putih.

"Tok Aba, special Hot Chocolate dua, _ma_."

Ying geli sendiri melihat Fang yang kelihatannya kesal. Ying dengan pelan mencubit pipi Fang yang begitu gembil sambil tertawa.

"Ish, apalah kau ni?!" Respon Fang begitu Ying mendaratkan cubitannya di pipinya yang lembut. Ying masih tertawa melihat respon Fang yang begitu gamblang.

" _Haiya_ , kau masih tak nak cerita tentang masalah kau?"

Fang hanya diam, lalu menyeruput Special Hot Chocolatenya yang telah tersedia di atas mejanya. Ia menghindari pandangan Ying yang sepertinya sangat ingin mengetahui masalahnya.

"Kalau tak mau cerita, sudahlah _, ma_." Ying tiba-tiba malas melihat respon Fang yang hanya diam seperti itu. Ia jadi tidak begitu tertarik lagi untuk mendengarkan cerita Fang. "Yaya, suka Boboiboy."

...

Boboiboy berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hari ini ia memang tidak ke Kedai Tok Aba. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Memorinya masih memutarkan kejadian tadi sore. Ia berpikir tentang Yaya, tentang Fang. Apalah yang harus ia perbuat?

Setelah Fang pergi tadi Yaya segera menahannya. Terjadi hening diantara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy segera pergi meninggalkan Yaya. Sendirian.

Ia tak ingin menyakiti Yaya. Namun, ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan Fang. Sesekali ia membuka topinya dan melempar-lemparkan si jingga itu.

' _Aish, apalah yang harus ku buat?'_

...

"Yaya, suka Boboiboy."

"Yaya?! _Haiya_ , kau berbohong, _ma_?" Ying membelalak mendengarkan Fang. Ia hampir tersedak saat meminum Hot Chocolatenya.

"Haish, sudahlah kalau kau tak percaya. Percuma je kalau aku ceritakan." Jawab Fang sebal melihat reaksi Ying yang tidak mempercayainya.

" _Haiya_ , sori, sori. Jadi memang kenapa, _ma_? Kau suka pada Yaya?" Tanya Ying pura-pura polos. Mengharapkan Fang segera jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Bukan lah." Jawab Fang. Ia termenung mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Buat apa ia merasa sepanas ini? Fang tiba-tiba memerah. Ia menyeruput hot chocolate Tok Aba dengan cepat.

"Kau berarti... Suka pada Boboiboy? _Haiya_ , kau cemburu?" Tanya Ying tepat sasaran. Membuat Fang segera tersedak Hot Chocolate.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

" _Haiya_ , sudah ku duga, _ma_." Senyum Ying merasakan kemenangannya atas Fang. Fang masih sedikit terbatuk. Perlahan ia mengatur napasnya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar merah. _'Apa benar aku suka pada Boboiboy?'_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"T-Tak de lah aku suka dengan orang macam dia tu. Kau tahu, dia juga suka padaku karena hipnosis Adu Du."

"Haiya, Boboiboy suka pada kau?" Ying masih berpura-pura tak tahu. Fang segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Merasakan ia salah berkalimat. _'Sial!'_

"Ma-Maksudku-"

" _Haiya_ , sudahlah. Aku dah tau masalah itu, _ma_." Jawab Ying dengan tenang sambil menyeruput hot chocolatenya. Fang menatapnya heran.

' _Macamana Ying bisa tahu?'_

 _..._

Boboiboy akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju kedai Tok Aba untuk melepaskan penatnya. Mungkin saat ini Tok Aba membutuhkan dirinya karena kedai Tok Aba yang begitu nikmat itu takkan pernah sepi pengunjung. Ya, sekaligus untuk membuatnya lupa pada masalah tadi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai Tok Aba. Dari kejauhan, Boboiboy melihat dua sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Mereka berdua kelihatan begitu dekat dan begitu bahagia. _'Sedang apa mereka sore-sore macam ni?'_

Boboiboy melayangkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi membuatnya pening. Melihatnya dari kejauhan. Begitu bahagia sambil menyeruput segelas hot chocolate buatan Tok Aba. Wanita di sebelahnyapun sama cerianya. Sesekali terlihat Ying yang jahil pada Fang. Namun, Fang kelihatannya tidak marah. Dan yang membuat Boboiboy sebal adalah mereka begitu dekat. Fang kelihatan nyaman berada di dekat Ying. Suatu ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat saat sedang bersamanya. Boboiboy mulai berjalan mendekat Tok Aba.

"A-Apalah kau cakap ni. Jangan sok tahu lah. Sudah ku bilang, tak de lah aku suka dengan si Boboiboy tu."

"Benarkah apa yang kau cakap tu, Fang?"

Bersambung

* * *

Maafkan saya updatenya lama ;;

Begitu banyak masalah yang membelenggu akhir akhir ini. Jadi untuk chapter kedepannya saya akan lambat lagi ;;

Ohiya terimakasih atas kesetiannya menunggu. Maaf mungkin chapter yang ini kurang emosinal dan kurang hot (?)

Sepertinya pairing akan berganti jadi Yaya x Boboiboy atau Ying x Fang /dibakar. Maafkan cerita kali ini yang terkesan begitu singkat ;;

Dan untuk sebelumnya inilah yang saya khawatirkan terjadi. Sebenarnya saya membuat fic ini tapi tidak ingin menghilangkan originalitasnya juga, tapi geli kan melihat anak sd beradegan 'panas' (kecuali anda pecinta shota ;3 atau anda semacam lolicon). Saya sempat merasakan dilema itu. Saya harus bagaimana? ;; jadi akhirnya saya ambil jalan tengahnya, yaitu saya tidak memberikan keterangan waktu umur mereka. Jadi, saya meliarkan (?) imajinasi para reader tercintah. Jadi memang presepsi umur mereka bisa berbeda-beda tergantung bagaimana kalian membayangkan. Tapi lebih baik saya sarankan, mereka ini antara umur 15 – 17 tahun biar aman XD tapi ini kembali lagi ke imajinasi kalian

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update, cerita yang kurang menarik di chapter ini, Typo, OOC, deskripsi yang kurang dapat dimengerti, diksi yang kurang tepat, bahasa yang kurang baik, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Terima kasih banyak atas review, kritik dan sarannya yang membuat saya selalu belajar untuk lebih baik w

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan^^

 **Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio**


	8. Chapter 8 : Solar Eclipse -end-

"Benarkah apa yang kau cakap tu, Fang?"

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy muncul diantara Ying dan Fang yang sedang berbincang. Fang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Membiarkan lidahnya kelu. Ying menatap mata Boboiboy yang kelihatannya begitu penuh emosi.

"Kaupun, sudah ada Yaya, kan?" Balas Fang membuang mukanya. Ia kelihatan tidak ingin menatap lai-laki topi jingga itu. Ying memilih diam. Ia tidak mau ikut campur masalah mereka berdua. Tapi Ying juga tidak ingin diam saja melihat mereka bertengkar. Tapi Ying benar-benar bingung, akhirnya ia memilih diam.

Boboiboy telah di skak mat oleh pernyataan Fang. Boboiboy kini diam menatap Fang yang kelihatannya sudah malas melihat Boboiboy.

"Pertanyaan macam tu pun kau tak bisa jawab. Sudahlah, aku nak balik. Ying terima kasih." Fang berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya. Ying hanya diam menatapnya sambil sedikit tersenyum membalas terimakasihnya Fang. Setelah itu Fang pergi meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba.

Boboiboy masih diam menatap punggung Fang yang masih menjauh. Dia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah dengan sikap Fang.

" _Haiya_ , kau jangan diam je, _ma_." Ying membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy.

"Maksud kau?"

"Tak de apa-apalah antara aku dan Fang. Dia belum bisa jujur, _ma_. Kerjarlah dia." Ying memerintah Boboiboy yang sepertinya pergerakannya yang semakin melambat karena kejadian tadi. Boboiboy masih menatap Ying ringan, masih tak mengerti harus apa. "Cepatlah, _ma_."

"Baiklah, Ying tolong beritahu Tok Aba aku tak jadi bantu dia." Boboiboy segera pergi secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar Fang yang belum jauh.

" _Haiya_ , Terbaik, _ma_."

...

Langit yang sedari tadi jingga, mulai berubah agak gelap. Matahari mulai bersembunyi. Sama seperti matahari, Fang mulai bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Fang berjalan terus. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin pulang. Jingga belum habis, namun mulai tersamar violet menutupi langit. Fang kini telah sampai di taman. Ia telah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Menatap langit, dan matahari yang perlahan hilang.

"Masih nak lari juga kau?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan topi yang sama jingganya dengan langit duduk di sebelah Fang sambil tersenyum. Mata hazelnya begitu indah ditimpa sinar matahari. Membuat Fang seketika merasakan panas di dadanya.

"Aku... dan Yaya, tak de apa-apalah." Boboiboy berkata pada Fang tanpa menatap wajahnya. Boboiboy mencoba mengerti Fang perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan perasaan mereka mengalir bersama dengan aliran mentari senja yang semakin menghilang.

"Sudah mulai malam. Kau... Tak de sesuatu yang nak kau bicarakan?" Boboiboy masih mendesak Fang yang sedari tadi diam di bangku taman itu bersamanya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah Boboiboy. Kau sebenarnya nak apa padaku?" Tanya Fang memecah keheningan yang dibuat mulutnya.

"Tak banyak. Lihat kau senyumpun, aku dah senang." Jawabnya tenang, membuat Fang mulai berdebar mendengarkannya.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy. Kau ni sedang dalam pengaruh Adu Du. Kau kena hipnosis dia lah."

"Tak. Tak sama sekali."

Fang membelalak. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap Boboiboy begitu lekat. Mencoba menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka. "Maksud kau?"

"Kau lihat rembulan tu?" Tanya Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

Langit sekarang telah gelap warna jingga telah hilang bergantikan dengan violet yang begitu gelap disinari ribuan bintang.

"Apalah kau ni." Respon Fang sebal pertanyaannya malahan dijawab seperti itu.

"Rembulan tu, butuh matahari. Kalau tak de matahari, rembulan tak de lah sinar. Banyak bintang di langit sana. Namun, hanya rembulan yang kelihatan begitu indah dan terang."

"Aish terserah kau lah." Fang masih belum mengerti filosofi dari kalimat-kalimat Boboiboy yang kelihatannya sok puitis.

"Adu Du memang sempat suruh Probe buat hipnosis aku. Tapi aku memang tak sama sekali terhipnosislah. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Lalu? Yang waktu itu?" Fang semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Boboiboy yang membuat otaknya rumit.

"Aku hanya gurau je lah." Jawab Boboiboy dengan santai. "Gurau?! Apalah kau ni?!"

"Iya, saat tu aku cuma gurau je. Aku kesal lah lihat kau."

Fang masih tak percaya ia dipermainkan oleh Boboiboy. Jadi selama ini? Ciuman yang begitu hangat, pelukan yang nyaman, sentuhan yang begitu lembut, semua ini hanya permainannya? Fang masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Boboiboy. Namun, otaknya segera memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak pergi.

"Kau nak kemana? Nak lari lagi?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan santai tanpa menggerakkan sedikitpun anggota badannya kecuali bibir dan lidahnya.

"Kemana kau kata?! BOSAN LAH AKU DENGAR KAU! MAKSUD KAU APA MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI! KAU KIRA AKU APA?!"

"Kau belum mendengarnya sampai selesai." Boboiboy masih tenang menghadapi Fang yang emosional.

"TAK PERLU LAH! AKU NAK BALIK." Fang masih bersikeras meninggalkan Boboiboy. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan dengan semua ini.

"Kau tak pernah tahu juga kan, rasanya aku menyimpan segala kebohongan ini?"

"Siapa suruh kau berbohong?" Fang menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia masih belum mau membalik badannya. "Kau takkan pernah tahu."

"Pertama kali aku memainkan ini semua, aku merasa senang. Namun, kemudian kau tahu rasanya? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah." Boboiboy menjelaskannya dengan gamblang.

"...Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi, Fang. Yang kutahu, kaulah matahari dan aku rembulannya. Sejak saat tu, aku bersinar. Mungkin kau tak sadar kau menyinariku, tapi aku sadar betul. Aku tahu tadinya aku mempermainkanmu. Tadinya, aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada kaulah. Tapi, kau tahu tak?" Boboiboy tiba-tiba hening. Dan Fang mulai menolehkan badannya menatap Boboiboy.

"Tapi apa...?"

"Kau lah yang memberiku pelajaran. Kaulah yang buatku berpikir tidak selalu aku yang benar. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa bermain lagi. Aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kau." Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum menatap Fang yang kelihatannya terkejut.

Fang hening menatap Boboiboy yang telah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Hatinya begitu lega mengetahui itu semua.

"Kau... benarkah?" Tanya Fang masih berliput kekalutan dan keraguan. Ia masih tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy itu.

"Apakah mataku ni masih berbohong?" jawab Boboiboy dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Fang hanya memiliki satu pilihan. Yaitu, percaya.

Fang masih berdiri dan diam. Boboiboy yang melihat perubahan Fang pun mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak mendekati Fang.

Saat ini mereka benar-benar berhadapan, diatapi sebuah langit berbintang.

"Matahari, sinarnya tak cukup terang dibandingkan bintang lain. Tapi, kau tahu, hanya mataharilah yang dapat menyinari rembulan. Dan biarpun tak seterang bintang lain, sinarnya selalu cukup untuk sang rembulan."

Fang mulai memahami filosofi matahari dan rembulan itu. Ia menatap Boboiboy lembut. Senyumnya nampak, namun begitu tipis.

"Lalu kau dan Yaya?"

"Kau cemburu? Hahaha." Boboiboy masih begitu bahagia melihat mataharinya kelihatan masih begitu panas melihatnya dengan Yaya. "Terserah kaulah." Fang mencibir.

"Baiklah baiklah."

...

" _Jom ikut aku."_

 _Yaya yang ditarik Boboiboy keluar dari kelas mulai mempertanyakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi._

" _Ada apa, Boboiboy?" Tanya Yaya begitu heran dengan sikap Boboiboy._

" _Kau nak bantu aku tak?"_

" _Bantu? Bantu apa?" Boboiboy akhirnya menjelaskan masalahnya dengan Fang. Ia masih benar-benar bingung._

 _Boboiboy mulai bercerita pada Yaya tentang kejadian di kedai Tok Aba yang melibatkan Adu Du. Tentang dia akhirnya memutuskan mempermainkan Fang, karena sebal dengan tingkahnya, dan sampailah ia di akhir. Tentang perasaan yang tumbuh dan mekar perlahan karena permainannya._

" _Kau ni ada-ada je lah. Kau benar-benar suka sama Fang?"_

" _Entahlah. Aku teduh kalau dekat dia. Tapi, aku takut dia tak suka padaku." Boboiboy mulai mengutarakannya. Ia benar-benar bingung menyampaikan perasaan ini pada Fang._

" _hmm, bagaimana kalau kita cuba buat si Fang tu cemburu?" Yaya memutar otaknya dengan sangat cepat._

" _Maksud kau?"_

" _Kita lihat reaksi Fang lah. Kalau dia kelihatannya biasa je, berarti dia sama sekali tak de perasaan sama kau. Tapi, kalau dia mulai kelihatan kesal atau tak suka, berarti kemungkinan besar dia suka pada kau."_

" _Macamana, kita buat?" Tanya Boboiboy kelihatannya belum seratus persen mengerti rencana Yaya._

" _Sudah serahkan je padaku. Kau tinggal ikuti aku je."_

...

Saat ini Fang dan Boboiboy saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka tidak bersentuhan, namun hati mereka telah bertemu. Telah menjadi satu.

"Jadi... kau dan Yaya...?"

Boboiboy tersenyum sambing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak, kami tak de apa-apa. Aku hanya untuk kau je."

Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan hatinya begitu hangat sekarang. Fang merasa ia sudah dapat jujur pada dirinya sendiri tentang perasaan yang membuatnya tidak karuan. Fang tersenyum tipis. Boboiboy perlahan melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah Fang dan mengangkat wajah Fang untuk menatapnya.

"Kau mau jadi matahariku lagi?"

Fang tidak menjawabnya dengan 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Boboiboy membiarkan segalanya mengalir bagai udara yang sekarang menghembus diantara wajah mereka. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sinar Fang saja yang membuatnya begitu indah malam itu. Perlahan Fang menghapuskan jarak antara hati dan bibir mereka.

Boboiboy sudah tahu jawabannya.

-FIN-

* * *

SELESAI DENGAN SENTAUSA

YAAMPUNN

Saya mengakhirinya dengan kuots-kuots dan filosofi yang sok puitis XD karena saat membuat Fic ini saya habis menonton Rectoverso #promosi

Di akhir memang sengaja tidak saya berikan adegan 'panas' karena... dalam menyambut momen Lebaran ini marilah kita makan (?) yang manis-manis saja XD

Saya menenggelamkan perasaan saya semua di Fic ini. Ohiya mohon doanya juga saya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai tes untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi negeri, jadi mohon maaf kemarin saya lelet update karena habis sedih-sedihan saya belum keterima X"D, setelah keterima, mungkin saya baru akan aktif lagi he he #curhat. Yang kata-kata terakhir, Fang bersinar bukan berarti dia bawa lampu ya #diinjek XD

Banyak yang sempat takut kalau pairnya bakal diganti ;w; saya juga tadinya akan membuat Boboiboy berpacaran dengan Yaya untuk mengecoh Fang. Dan bukan Yaya yang bilang suka tapi Ying yang bilang suka sama Fang XD Entah mengapa saya jadinya membuat seperti ini~ tadinya juga saya benar-benar mau membuat Boboiboy suka dengan Fang hanya murni karena hipnotis dan nanti ada adegan pertarungan dengan Adu Du, tapi akhirnya tangan saja menginginkan hal yang berbeda~ Di akhinyapun saya tidak berpikir konfliknya akan serumit ini XD saya harap final dari ini semua lebih memuaskan (ceritanya ini behind the scene)

Begitu banyak Review, Komentar, dukungan, kritik dan juga saran yang terus membuat saya bersemangat menyelesaikan Fic ini dengan sentausa. Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi. Tidak ada review atau kritik yang negatif menurut saya, karena dibalik pedasnya kritik ada suatu hal yang membuat kita lebih baik X3 terimakasih banyak semuanyaa. terimakasih juga untuk respon positifnya dengan tidak memberikan kacang ke saya XD mungkin reviewnya saya tidak bisa membalasnya semua, maaf ;;

Saya sekali lagi meminta maaf atas OOC, Typo, Deskripsi tempat, waktu, suasana ataupun suatu kegiatan yang kurang jelas dan kurang dimengerti, adegan yang tidak hot :", Bahasa dan diksi yang kurang pas, dan segala kesalahan lainnya

Terimakasih sampai bertemu di Fic saya selanjutnya ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


End file.
